The Unknown Avenger
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: A top secret member of the Avengers that Fury never told the team about... until now! LokiXOC ClintXOC R&R Please, The new Ch IV is up :)
1. Ch I

"_Born under the light of a full moon, blessed with control of shadows and darkness. Raised under the care of a Midgardian mother and father, in time will come to know their destiny. To protect the one who controls the mischief. The one to reunite a broken family. The one, who in time, will shed a heroes light for all the Nine Realms."_

The nocturnal deities, Nott and Gmot, sat puzzled rereading the text they had found with concern. Nott, the goddess of the night, had read the text once before, but looking over it again worried her.

"What is it telling us," she pondered aloud within the confines of the Asgardian library. "Is it telling us that Runa is the one to reunite some family that was broken, but what family?" She looked to Gmot for answers; the moon god shrugged providing no help for the worried Nott.

"Perhaps," he paused in thought, "It is speaking of a family here on Asgard, maybe this is mere gossip, but I heard from Lofn that before Odin lost his son they were in cahoots. That Loki even led The Destroyer to kill his own brother, to kill Thor."

"I caught word of that," she retorted. "Though, I heard that Loki met his demise after falling into the abyss. This piece of information could be just gossip as well."

"True. I can think of no other way to decipher the message _'To protect the one who controls the mischief'._ It might be true, Loki Odinson might be alive?!"

"That would be astounding!"

"Yes, but if he has not come forth and revealed himself as alive..." Gmot's eyes were filled with fear, "I am afraid that when he finally does, it will not to say hello to the dear Allfather."

"That would not end well; maybe the ancient text speaks of the family being together again, the rift sown at the seams."

"I fear that our dear Runa's path may not be an easy one."

"I believe you are right, she will have to overcome many obstacles... emotionally and physically."

**. . . .**

Music blared through her headphones as she flipped the pages to the book she was holding in her pale hands, reading the story that the book held within its bindings. She lay on the stone behind her as the trees overhead provided some much needed shade. She slipped the flimsy bookmark between the pages and closed the book, before adjusting the volume on her iPod.

She combed her fingers through her brown hair and swiftly tied it into a low pony-tail with an emerald ribbon, which used to serve as a bookmark. Her eyes scanned the area around her, glancing down at the patch of darkness. Laying her hand above the shade, the shadow lifted from the ground to hover within her palm, she brought her hand up to her eyes to gaze at the dark mass floating in her palm. It was delicate, darkness, easily overcome by the sun. As she began to shape and mold the shadow into a rose a peculiar thing happened. The rose that was withered began to blossom again, though it was cut short when the sun peeked through the branches of the canopy above. The scene was lost, gone.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought, before getting on her feet to stand. _It was probably nothing_; she told herself as she began in the direction of the library, it was a solid mile away, plenty of time to allow for thinking.

**. . . .**

As she entered the library, she was greeted by the cool air that circulated around the petite lobby; most refreshing. She pushed the library door opened with her foot and walked inside, making her way upstairs to the computers.

After wasting about five minutes to open up her email, she noticed that she got a new message… from SHIELD. She had only lost her father a year prior, working for the same company. She sighed glumly at the memory of her father. His death occurred a few days before her eighteenth birthday, a heart shattering birthday present.

Out of curiosity, she opened the email… reading the text within on the screen.

_Blair Lockhart,_

_After a turn of recent events it appears that our operatives may need your assistance. Our world is becoming more and more overcome with the weird and unexplainable. It has come to our attention that the human race is severely, laughably falling behind in defense. _

_We're putting together a team; one that I think you might be interested. It's called the Avengers Initiative. If you decided to join you must know this team isn't for the faint hearted. The team's job is not solely to answer our defense problem; it's a symbol of hope and a message to all those alien cowboys that want to jump on our bandwagon that we mean serious business._

_While the team is not in motion as of yet, someday soon you will be called upon. We are aware that there is some kind of... threat... heading our way and knowing that a threat is about to arrive, we are researching and gathering up the best for the team._

_I made a promise to your father before he passed away. That was to protect and teach you all that you need to know. Which, I believe I have done the best to my ability already._

_What do you say?_

_From,_

_Nick Fury (Director of SHIELD)_

Blair read over the message repeatedly, contemplating on how to answer to his message. She smiled, beginning to type the message. It was tempting but if she knew anything about Fury it was that that man's secret's had secrets. You could never take his words for face value. What exactly was the incoming threat? Who were the other people she was to work alongside? Why did they need them only now?

_Director Fury,_

_Your invitation is definitely intriguing though I must know more than just a few general statements. I can see why you would like me in this team but before I can make a logical, informed decision I will need much more than this flimsy excuse for an invitation. Tell me who I'm to potentially work alongside and why you need us so desperately and then I can provide you with an answer._

_From,_

_Blair Lockhart_

After she had sent the message, she had decided to head over to her friend Valerie's house and work on their joint mythology project for their online college class… Both were studying two different mythologies. Blair studied Norse and Valerie studied Greek. The project itself was to make a story with about five deities from each religion, _this should be fun._

**. . . .**

Blair climbed the steps to her companion's house, knocking a few times once she reached the top the porch.

"Val, are you home?" she shouted knocking a bit more. She reached down and twisted the door-handle to find it open, letting herself in, "Hey, Val?"

She walked into the foyer and then into the kitchen. The house was quiet, too quiet. She could feel the change in the air flow as she walked back into the foyer by the stairwell.

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket, and nearly made her jump out of her skin. She pulled it out cursing under her breath and opened the message that had been sent by Fury.

_I will have a file sent to your home later tonight, also I would like for you to visit the SHIELD base that your father worked at, we'll send for you soon, see you in about a week._

_From,_

_Nick Fury_

Blair had decided at that moment that she would answer the email later, for now… she had to find Valerie and get to work on their project!

* * *

_Yays, Ch I! :D_

_Music: Afterlife (Avenged Sevenfold) Surprise Surprise (Billy Talent) Die for You (Black Veil Brides) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) Get Well (Icon for Hire) Far Away (Nickelback)_

_I would love to thank Jaiime95 for being an awesome beta, and those who stuck around to check out the new (kind of) The Unknown Avenger ^-^_

_Let me (us) know what you think :)_


	2. Ch II

The stairwell was desolate, accompanied by the spirits that Valerie had said that haunted her house. Always roaming up and down the stairs, some sitting on the steps as people walked into the foyer. Blair had not seen ghost before, yet nevertheless she believed in them. Things have been weird in her own home after her father had died. Pictures would be moved, chairs would be moved, and even the music on her iPod would be changed. She guessed it was his way of communicating with her, to let her know that he was still around.

She allowed herself to smile, though the low creaking and the sound of footsteps brought her back to reality. She was so lost in thought, not realizing that the afternoon was slowly drifting away. Taking a hesitant step, she started up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder every now and then in case anyone was following her.

As she came to the top of the staircase, the air was tense… causing her to shiver, only to find that there was barely a breeze from the open window at the end of the hall. She made her way towards Valerie's room, finding herself peering over her shoulder more often. _Why am I becoming so paranoid? This is Val's house, practically a second home for me… Why do I feel so -?_

Her train of thought was shattered as an unexpected force sent her to the ground. As she struggled to get her bearings, an arm wrapped around her middle and brought her up to kneel on the carpeted floor under her. Blair continued in her struggles, until she felt the cold chill coming from the bracelet snaked around the culprit's wrist. The silver sheen and the crimson glow from the gem eased her worry, she sighed in relief.

"Wow Blairky, I never thought I could scare you that much?"

Blair felt the arm around her fall away, allowing her to finally stand. She turned around, seeing a glowing smile that belonged to her friend, Valerie.

"I'm not that easy to scare, usually..."

"Takes skill and training I suppose."

"Yeah, so, how have you been?"

Valerie smiled, "I've been good, taking Karate lessons for the past few months and finally a blue belt. I have been jumping people for the past week, just for fun!"

The slightest laugh escaped Blair. "Must give you a good adrenaline rush,"

"It did!" She exclaimed happily, "So, why are you here?"

The room fell silent.

"Oh right! The mythology story, forgot about that." Valerie retorted, rubbing the back of her head, usually indicated that she was embarrassed.

The area upstairs had remained silent as the two made their way back downstairs, needing to get started on the project that was due at the end of the month.

**. . . .**

The duo sat on the circular rug before the gated fireplace, flames dancing as Valerie opened the transparent screen that was the computer and brought up the keyboard that rested beneath it.

"Okay, so a story and five deities from each… shouldn't be hard, right?" Valerie began, looking at the usually open Blair, who was now quiet. "What's wrong, Blairky?"

"… Nothing, just thinking…"

"Thinking about your papa?"

Blair nodded her head in response.

"Hey," She started, bringing Blair in her embrace. "Your dad made sure that you were properly equipped for anything before he passed on."

Blair remained quiet.

"You know... how about we think of the plot and gods for the story now to get your mind off things. Once we're done we can go out for ice-cream and rock-climbing later?"

Blair smiled, feeling a little better. Valerie always managed to make her feel better after a bad experience… _Maybe Blair is thinking about him since her birthday is creeping up?_ Valerie assumed as she saw Blair physically relax and turn back to her normal self.

"That would be a good plan," She answered, before returning the hug from before, "Thanks Val,"

"Anytime, now let's get started on this project!"

**. . . .**

The Asgardian library fell silent as the two gods made their way out, the prophecy still resting on the back of their minds, almost like a broken record. Something about it just did not sit well. Nott had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Is there something wrong, Nott?" Gmot asked noticing Nott's worry. The night goddess' eyes fell onto Gmot, who was walking beside her as they made their way back to the palace where Odin reigned.

"Why must our Runa suffer through such hardship?"

The question had caught the moon god off guard; he stayed silent as he contemplated his answer.

"One's destiny is not easily achieved… She must go through so much to complete the prophecy. It is because of the hardships she will face that she will be able to fulfill it."

Nott only sighed; everything could not be served on a silver platter just so easily. One must create the silver to mold into a platter. They continued their walk to the palace in silence. Once opening the doors they found the main hall to be empty, including the throne room.

"Odin must have retired for the evening," Nott said, to bring some activity to the room.

"That is not the case, my friends."

Nott and Gmot's eyes fell onto the God that was Heimdall; he had been standing quietly in the corner.

**. . . .**

The list of the gods was jotted down on the notepad, as Blair and Valerie began to think of their story.

"Okay, so for Greek, we have: Zeus, Hera, Hades, Apollo, and Dionysus." Blair began, reading off the list, "- and for Norse, we have: Odin, Frigga, Loki, Bragi, and Hel."

Valerie stared at the computer screen and typed in the list of the deities mentioned. "We need about three chapters and a Table of Contents. Story needs a well-built plot, literary elements, and appropriate language when necessary. Also a title and cover page."

"Well, let's think of the plot first with the gods we chose and do that first."

"Alright,"

The sudden vibration emitting from Blair's cellphone startled and annoyed her,_ again?!_ She took in a deep breath before taking out her phone, seeing yet another email from Fury. _Damn it, Fury!_

Blair stood up in sudden aggravation to read the email, though it was just talking about the information that was just sent to her house. Valerie noticed Blair's sudden anger, "Who's texting you?"

Blair glanced back at her friend, the anger in her eyes retreating. "The Director of SHIELD, he has been –"

"I have a cousin that works for SHIELD." Valerie interjected, bringing the conversation away from any upsetting topics that would arise. "And he was working on some project that involved this blue cube."

Blair stared at her, _does her cousin work on the same thing my dad did? _"Was the cube called the Tesseract?"

Valerie was silent for a moment, "Yeah. Why?"

Blair sighed, pulling out a small necklace that rested around her neck that was hidden beneath the collar of her shirt, "My dad gave me a necklace that had a stable piece of the Tesseract inside it." She began, "It was an early birthday gift… and –"

The shadow child could hear the doorbell to her home ring, causing her to head to the front door of Valerie's house. She opened the door, across the way she saw a person in a SHIELD uniform standing at her front door.

* * *

_Ch II, yays! :D_

_Music: Shadows (Red) Falling Inside the Black (Skillet) Gallows (Atreyu) Entertainment (Rise Against) Savin' Me (Nickelback)_

_Let us know what you think :)_


	3. Ch III

Valerie lived directly across the road from Blair; it was a lucky positioning that they had only landed the places by chance. Valerie's door had been wide open, which made it oh so easy to see the back of a very familiar figure standing on her front porch, across the road. Even from that distance, the preened suit and terrible waft of cologne, gave her visitor away. Agent Phil Coulson! _He collects those Captain America cards, _she recalled. Her father had said that someone at the base collected Captain America cards, and was a nice guy as well, like a brother.

Blair padded over and tapped him on the shoulder, with a swift ninja like response, turned to face her.

"Oh it's just you!" he composed himself, tugging at the bottom of his suit jacket and adjusting his tie.

Blair smiled, "Long time no see, Phil. How have you been?"

"Well, very well."

"Awesome, so... Fury is making you send mail to people now?"

"Not so much. Just his most trusted comrade. A top secret mailman; The Avengers Initiative isn't open to the public."

"So, in a nutshell... SHIELD doesn't want people finding out information on this little group of choice people?"

"You could put it that way. I'll let you in on a little bit of the inside conversations," he leant closer, "It hasn't been completely accepted by the Council."

"I can see why... so that means," She paused, adding a nice effect to the conversation at hand. "Fury's up to his old tricks again? Doing as he pleases, leaving the all mighty and powerful World Council at his mercy?" Blair chuckled quietly as Valerie came across the road to stand by her friend's side.

Valerie smiled, noticing the familiar figure, "Phil... Phil Coulson?" she interrupted, eyes wide open in recognition. "Is this 'the' Phil Coulson, the one from Dominique's annoying rants about work?"

"Pardon but who is this Dominique?" Phil asked.

"My cousin, he works at SHIELD with you... Public relations, putting out statements when your company stuffs up and things like that. Or so he says; the whole family knows that that's a lie. But I know the real truth, and that is that he works on some project with a bunch of other smart people on some cube called the Tesseract. Also, did you know that there is a stable piece of that in Blair's necklace?" She asked, seeing that Blair was on the verge of hitting her, Phil stood wide mouthed as Valerie blankly smiled and shook his hand rigorously, "But you, you're a legend! It's an honor to meet you." Then a reminder from Dominique crossed her mind. "Oh yeah, Dominique wanted me to give you something, an early birthday gift of some sorts. Be right back." And with that said, she raced back to her house.

Blair glanced back at the retreating figure of Valerie, before turning back to Phil. "So," She began... rocking on her heels a bit. "What's in that file folder you got there?" She asked, eyeing the folder like it was a new iPod or a plum that beckoned her to eat it during her random crave week, also trying to make him forget about Val's open statements about the company and her necklace... but she knew he would ask about her jewelry anyway.

"Phil, are you alive?" She asked, waving her hand before his eyes, seeing if he would react in some way. "You better not be dead, buddy."

Blinking he replied, "Oh sorry. Lost in my train of thought."

"Yeah, Val will do that to people." She retorted. "So, about the folder you're holding?"

"Ah yes. Well, the folder itself is worthless, but the information inside is priceless. Containing the information and images of the people who you will be working with."

"So, a debriefing folder of some sorts,"

"Exactly,"

Valerie was making her way back to the duo, holding a little wrapped box in her hands; once she had reached them... she was holding out the box towards Phil. "Hey, Phil... This is for you. Happy Early Birthday!"

"Gees. I don't know what to say," Phil said slightly falsely, but Val didn't pick up on it, taking the box from her hands with a cheesy smile.

"Don't get too excited all at once!" Blair laughed at Phil who shot her a look.

Val smiled, "Dominique had to help me with it. Giving me pics of stuff and a little bit of background info about you... Not really stalking you, we just wanted to get you an awesome birthday gift since we might not see you again."

"Oh I doubt that." Phil smiled back as sweetly as he could muster, "I must say birthdays are usually a necessity that I can't afford. But thank you, if you don't mind could you send my thanks onto Dominique as well. I'm afraid I'll be out of the country for a bit."

"Sure, I text him on a nightly basis. I'll let him know tonight. I hope you like our present; it took me months to find the pieces of paper you didn't have to that collection of yours, or a shirt size." Val then realized that she just ruined his present. "Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that, damn it! Curse my talkativeness!"

Blair smiled, _Val you need to keep your mouth shut at some points. _Phil's eyes shot open ever so wide and his jaw dropped.

"It's not the first edition card #7 is it?" his eagerness almost jumped out of his throat, "Do you mind if I open it now?"

"Go nuts; just don't tear the present apart." Val smiled. Tearing and ripping as fast as his fingers could possibly go the bow and wrapping paper flew away, he didn't even bother to look at the card first. Then in his fingers, in mint condition was the very card he'd dreamt of collecting since he was a little boy. The Captain America trading card from the first edition card #7! There stood the smiling Captain with his famous American colored shield attached to his arm, tall and proud; Phil almost collapsed.

Blair had made her way behind him, honestly prepared if he passed out on the spot. Valerie laughed a little at his expression, priceless. "There is also a shirt, although I think it's on the ground since you're gawking at the card." She glanced down momentarily, spying the shirt in a crumpled heap on the ground, sighing, she picked up the shirt... slinging it over his shoulder. "I made the shirt, I hope it fits you."

Valerie and Blair glanced over at each other to giggle but by the time they looked back Phil Coulson had an honest, legitimate tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's perfect. Thank you so very much." he nodded and then walked down the steps of Blair's porch, jumped in his car that was parked on the curb and sat there for a bit still staring at the card.

Valerie ran up to the car as he started the ignition, "Phil, wait a sec!" she opened his car door without his consent, only to lean down to his level and embrace him. "Safe travels, Phil. We love you like family... practically an older bro' to me since I don't have one!" she whispered before releasing him and closing the door to the car and walking away from the vehicle and joining back up with Blair.

The two waved at him, yelling "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!" simultaneously from the porch.

The two watched as he drove away, heading out of their neighborhood. "So," Valerie began, "Want to go get ice-cream and look over that folder of yours?"

Blair peered down at the folder before nodding her head in response. "I don't know if I'm allowed to share..."

"Come on! What could be in there that I couldn't handle?" Val gestured to herself magnificently.

"I don't know… large amounts of information, miscellaneous photos, and the usual."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad with that junk. You've known me since kindergarten; I think I can handle this kind of sneaky stuff."

"Ice-cream, no folder... Deal or no deal," Blair gave the ultimatum.

Val ousted for a minute. "I hated that show, how about we go rock-climbing after the ice-cream... If we read the folder together,"

"I'll buy you cookies and cream..." Blair bargained.

"If you buy hokey pokey too you've got a deal!"

"Grab your coat and let's go!" the two waltzed off towards Blair's multi-seating ebony van sitting in the driveway across the way. Her father had anticipated everything and anything that would happen to his little shadow girl, he was weird like that and that was why she loved him, that's why he bought her a car she could live out of if she became homeless. Exactly the words he used, odd but practical.

**. . . . **

The ride to Cold Stone Creamery was quiet, though the songs on the radio kept them occupied. Their voices mixed together quite well as they sang the lyrics… even though neither of them could sing very well.

They exited the van and walked into the facility. They ordered what they usually did; Blair paid, and took a seat at the medium sized table in the corner sitting under the hanging bar light. The duo took their cups filled with waffle cone pieces, vanilla ice-cream, and the like to the table and sat down across from each other, the file folder between them.

"So, why is SHIELD stalking you?" Valerie asked, fingering the edge of the folder with her tan fingers, silently urging Blair to open the folder.

Blair was listening to her iPod with one ear-piece as she gazed at the folder, eating her ice-cream as she contemplated her answer.

"They want me to join this group their making called the _Avengers,_"

"Bad-ass name,"

"I guess. They want me to join because of my powers and maybe my connection with the base my dad worked at… I have to go there next week," Blair explained, burying her face in her hands out of stress.

Valerie placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to help her. "Maybe I could come with you, I haven't seen Dominique in a while… and you could use the back up,"

Blair smiled, giving her a silent answer. As the time passed and the afternoon drifted to evening, Valerie had inevitably coaxed Blair into sharing the forbidden folder. They had stayed silent as they read and looked at the pictures… Then Valerie spoke.

"There's a hot guy on this team?!" she stopped the page flipping staring at one Clint Barton.

"Oh... Clint." Blair's mind trailed off as she stared out the window, but in the reflection she caught her friend going red over the gorgeous Barton.

"You've gone red." Blair began to giggle, whipping her head round.

"Have not!"

"Val, you've gone red as an apple. Have you got a crush on a guy you've never met?"

"I prefer pomegranates, but... yeah. Only I have met him, that year when I took up archery. He was one of the teachers... He really is hot. I call dibs!"

"Hey, no man stealing here. Would you like me to introduce you to him? You know, when the team gets together."

"You'd do that for me!"

"Of course, what are best friend for if they don't help each other land their dream guys!" Blair smiled honestly.

"I suppose it's my job to find you your dream guy now isn't it." Val chuckled.

"If you can get Itachi from Naruto to magically jump out of his anime then I'll live happily ever after!"

"I don't think he would be a good choice for you. Sure he's distant and lovable, but I think you need a real man. Someone who you would get along with and love no matter what,"

"Who do you suppose then? Fictional characters are the only ones that do it for me."

"If we're going off those criteria why don't we just rip someone out of our mythology books and shove you with them. You and the God of Thunder would go perfectly."

"Urgh... No thank you. I prefer his adopted brother much nicer and fun... Thor gets drunk off mead and throws his hammer around like a moron, his brother has more class."

"Please don't tell me you're one of the girls in love with the treacherous 'silent but brooding type'?"

"What can I say; I'm a sucker for the mysterious. Actually, I was thinking more misunderstood and needs to vent and have some love in their life."

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends!" Valerie laughed, picking up the dirty ice-cream cups to chuck in the bin.

"I do too, but it started with the friendship tranquility bracelets and the rest is history."

"Cliché much,"

"Yep," she slung her arm around her best friend, "No friendship is complete without it."

**. . . .**

The gods stood huddled in a corner as Heimdall emerged from where he was standing, informing them that Odin was visiting different parts of the Nine Realms, searching for something… or someone.

"What is he searching for?" Gmot thought aloud.

"I have rumor to believe that his youngest son is indeed," Heimdall leaned closer, lowering his voice to a mere whisper, "Alive..."

Nott couldn't help but smile. "I knew it," she beamed quietly, yet you could hear the excitement cascade from her voice. The three drifted away from their meeting point until they passed the young prince's chambers.

"Sigyn has been very upset, since her fiancé has not returned… She has been in his room ever since, rarely coming out." Heimdall explained was he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Perhaps, she will be even more disturbed with the prophecy we read about not long before finding you." Gmot stated, looking over to Nott to continue explaining.

Nott breathed, "The prophecy spoke of Runa protecting the one who controls the mischief,"

Heimdall seemed to be shocked, "Then maybe, your Runa… is the one Loki is destined to be with."

"I am unsure whether it is a heavenly match. But the prophecy spoke of redeeming. Maybe she can consolidate the good in him. Allow him to see the light." Gmot answered.

Nott smiled, "That sounds like a hand-full for our girl to handle."

"But if she can do it, it would be a glorious achievement."

"What makes you think that there is something devilish about the young god?" Heimdall asked.

Gmot and Nott forgot that Heimdall had not been present in their previous conversation.

"Well... we had our suspicions that the prince was not deceased and it was under heavily implied assumptions that because he had not appeared all this time that he didn't want to return, that he had a larger agenda at hand."

"We must remain weary then?" Heimdall asked. He was met by two eager nods.

The three decided to abandon their conversation and go along their way through the area, Nott was still worrying over Runa, and she was their daughter after all. Nott and Gmot brought her into the world; they just needed to make sure that she would survive the hardship to come.

* * *

_Yays! Ch III :D_

_My beta and I stayed up a good bit to finish this chapter, we hope you guys love it as much as we enjoyed writing it :)_

_Music: It Is Time (HB) Lips of an Angel (Hinder) Pieces (Icon for Hire) Imaginaerum (Nightwish) Miracle (Shinedown) Hero (Skillet) Get Well (Icon for Hire)_

_Let us know what you think :)_


	4. Ch IV

The luminescent pearl in the dim dome above shaded their view. As Blair and Valerie abandoned Cold Stone Creamery and drove off, heading to one of their favorite places on this simple Friday night. Their friend Kasumi and her brother Hibiki owned a restaurant on the outer rim of their neighborhood near Manhattan called…

_Echo Mist_

_Hibachi Grill and Sushi Bar_

The place had become rather popular over the few years it had been in operation. Loved amongst teens and adults alike! Some come for the large array of food, while others… on Thursday through Saturday… come for the simple past time the house offers. _**Karaoke!**_ The two girls had made regular appearances on the small platform that was the stage, wearing the visors that dropped down transparent lyrics for the wielders as the song progressed. They had been given the proper aliases, Blair was named_ Setsuko_ and Valerie was named _Wakana._

**. . . .**

The parking lot was packed, storing a massive sea of colors and designs from the vehicles and motorcycles that settled in the space. Blair parked her van between two motorcycles, since it was one of the only empty spots left.

**. . . .**

The building was enveloped by the scents that emitted from the food. The constant sound of banter and laughter was common in the house, and the use of the Japanese language was used amongst the workers. Kasumi watched as Blair and Valerie entered through the bamboo gated entrance under the crimson and ebony archway.

"Setsuko and Wakana, welcome!" Kasumi exclaimed quietly as she embraced the duo, her small figure holding the two tightly, when they approached the Japanese maple podium. Kasumi had long jet black hair tied back into a low ponytail, held together by two small wooden rods and a snow and lavender flower. Her pale tanned skin was lit up by the navy lamp lights attached to the ceiling, emerald eyes cascading with excitement and happiness.

Blair and Valerie returned their friend's affection, before the shadow wielder spoke. "Good to see you again Kasumi. How are you and Hibiki doing?"

"Great!" Kasumi beamed happily, "Hibiki is still in school for his audiophile interests. Taking on the musical aspects for _Karaoke Night_ as usual," She breathed, eyes widening in curiosity. "Oh! Are you two sharing your voices tonight?!"

"Hell yeah," Valerie piped in. "But we would like to get some food and hang out, before we head home to finish up some homework. Do you have any tables opened?"

"Hai, follow me please." Kasumi retorted cheerfully, escorting the girls to an empty table. The table area was set up like a café around a small platform with lights shining onto it.

The two sat down at their booth placed into the wall. Kasumi bowed and left them to settle down and relax… only to return. "What drinks would you two like?"

"Supernova Mountain Dew," Blair answered while pulling her chopsticks out of their cover.

"Cherry Pepsi," Valerie replied, copying Blair's actions.

"New drinks tonight, hm...? Did not see that coming," Kasumi wondered aloud as she left to go retrieve the drinks.

**. . . .**

After Kasumi had dropped off the drinks, Blair and Val headed to the buffet that offered the food the duo had a common love for.

"So, what song do you feel like singing together tonight?" Valerie asked as she filled her plate with sushi and coconut shrimp.

Blair was filling her plate with sushi and general tso's chicken. "I was thinking maybe a song by Icon for Hire, change things up tonight."

"Since today has been full of surprises?"

"Yeah,"

Once their plates were filled with their chosen food, the two headed back to their table to eat… The drinks they ordered resting on the table.

**. . . .**

Nott was still in a pit of wonder and doubt, Gmot had left her for the remainder of the evening after their recent conversation with Heimdall. She was still worrying over Runa… _I have faith that Runa will be strong enough to protect the mischief-maker, but if it is who we fear, will she be able to save him, or will his reluctance get the better of him?_

"Nott, is something wrong?" A voice asked from the shadows. Nott scanned the area for the source of the voice, as the goddess of consolation and protection, Hlin, stepped out of the darkness.

"It is a long story..." Nott paused as Hlin pressed forward, "It is nothing more than mere butterflies in my stomach."

"It does not appear to be nothing, you seem troubled." Hlin noted, swinging her arm over Nott's shoulders to try and comfort her. "What is wrong?"

Nott sighed, "I am just worried about my dear Runa, it was foretold she must play her part in a dangerous prophecy and I worry that she will be harmed or worse, taken from us all. Stopping her from –"

"Nott," Hlin interrupted, embracing the conflicted goddess. "I do not want to dismiss your burden, for parenting is one of the greatest, but she is of Asgard and as Asgardians we are born with glorious purpose. But even as a child I sensed she was a brave one, I am sure Runa will do fine, after all. You and Gmot brought her forth into the Midgardian world, with parents like you she can't fall too far off the track."

"Are you sure?" Nott sighed and smiled nervously.

"Of course, now… I must be off; I have matters to attend to in the Odinson family. I'm afraid poor Thor is conflicted with guilt and pain from losing his dear brother, Loki, into the abyss and has been drowning his sorrows in mead as of late. I sometimes fear that men like him will be the death of me, but I must try my best to console the likes of him. Sometimes the best remedy is the most impossible. If only Loki was alive, maybe Thor would be happy."

Nott nodded and silently knew in her heart that the other son of Odin may not have been too far away.

"_Loki probably is… alive… somewhere," _Nott whispered as Hlin left her to locate the God of Thunder.

**. . . .**

Minutes passed, Blair and Val had finished consuming their food and allowed it to settle down as they talked in the mini-empty space around them. They stood up simultaneously, strolling over to the DJ table where Hibiki was stationed. His short ebony locks swaying as he listened to the music blaring through his Adventure Time headphones… he and Kasumi may have been both seventeen, but they both had a soft side to some things in America.

He looked like Kasumi, only with short hair and a bit taller. He removed his headphones from his ears and placed it around his throat. "Hey you two, been a while!"

"It has," Blair answered.

"Got the visors?" Valerie questioned.

Hibiki smiled, "Yep, only if you two have a song choice. Do you?"

Valerie smiled, instantly knowing Blair's choice without even asking her. "_Fight_, by _Icon for Hire_."

"Good band," He stated, handing them the visors. "You know what to do from here."

**. . . .**

Val and Blair stood on the platform, visors activated and ready for the song. Their eyes traversed to Hibiki, who had turned on his head-set. "Alright everyone, Setsuko and Wakana are back with a new band choice. I would like it if you guys helped them out when they need it… for now, enjoy!"

The lights in the area dimmed, the stage lit as the music began to play. (1)

_I don't know how I got here_

_But I refuse to stay_

_*I betrayed myself when I let others have their way*_

_But I am holding on_

_*My finger on the pulse*_

_The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

_**But people don't like when you put up a fight**_

_*And slowly Ever so slowly I am losing mine*_

_I'll fight_

**Fight**

_*Fight*_

**Fight**

_Fight or be taken out alive_

**Fight**

_*Fight*_

**Fight**

_Nowhere to run_

_*Nowhere to hide*_

_Standing on the edge_

_*Am I better off dead?*_

_How could I forget that I'm better than this?_

_I__**'ve come too far to fade tonight**_

_**Fight**_

_Or be taken out alive_

**. . . .**

_*My thoughts are racing faster that my body can react*_

_The danger doesn't register_

_The fear feels like an act_

_*Don't pull the plug I swear this isn't how I want to go*_

_The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

_**But people don't like when you put up a fight**_

_And slowly Ever so slowly I am losing mine_

_*I'll fight*_

**Fight**

_Fight_

**Fight**

_Fight or be taken out alive_

**Fight**

_*Fight*_

**Fight**

_Nowhere to run_

_*Nowhere to hide*_

_Standing on the edge_

_Am I better off dead?_

_*How could I forget that I'm better than this?*_

_**I've come too far to fade tonight**_

**Fight**

_Or be taken out alive_

**. . . .**

_*I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for_

_These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war*_

_I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for_

_These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war_

**. . . .**

_*I'll fight*_

**Fight**

_Fight_

**Fight**

_**Fight or be taken out alive**_

**Fight**

_*Fight*_

**Fight**

_Nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide_

_*Standing on the edge_

_Am I better off dead?_

_How could I forget that I'm better than this?*_

_**I've come too far to fade tonight**_

**Fight**

_**Or be taken out alive**_

**. . . .**

The roaring applause echoed through the room as Blair and Valerie joined hands and bowed, leaving the stage and returning the visors to Hibiki. It was only 11:30pm when the duo paid and Blair was practically dragging an exhausted and insomniac induced Valerie to the van to head back home to their quiet neighborhood, it was far too late to be out and they had homework to do.

_Tonight was so much fun, _Blair thought. _Though, I feel as though I won't be doing that again for a while…_

"Hey, Blair?" Valerie asked, yawning as Blair helped her into the passenger seat and clicked the seat belt. Closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Yeah Val," Blair asked, slipping into the driver's seat and ignited the ignition to begin their ride home.

"… When do you think we'll get the Avengers together?" Her words sounded slurred due to her lack of awareness.

"Well... I think when we arrive at the base. Fury will probably explain the motive he has for us... Then probably something will go wrong and the Avengers, including us, would team up to kill an alien army or something." Blair stated, turning the corner into their neighborhood.

"Okay, cool. Then we'll be real heroes." Valerie yawned again, "I want a code name. There's that Fury guy who sounds freakin' scary, because his name is Fury!" Valerie retorted sleepily, as Blair assisted her out of the van after pulling into Valerie's driveway.

"Fury is his last name, but regardless.." Blair swung Valerie's arm over her shoulders and smiled. "You can be _Fire Sparkle_ and I'll be _Shadow Mist_. We can use those aliases in the future."

"Sounds good. Well, I guess I should be heading to bed." She said as Blair entered her house and helped her up the stairs. "But really, when will we get the team together?"

Blair pushed Val's bedroom door open and placed her onto her bed. "Sometime next week I guess, Fury didn't give me much information about the meeting."

"Yeah... ha... Fury. Okay, I'm getting the sleep that was deprived from me."

"Night Val!" Blair called as she left her friend to sleep.

"NIGHT!" Valerie shouted back.

. . . .

Nott continued her lonely stroll on the palace grounds, before heading inside to recollect her thoughts. _Maybe Hlin is right… Runa is from Asgard and we always do well in whatever our endeavors may be. I only hope Hlin is right, because if she's wrong I know one worse thing than parents worry... A mother's scorn!_

* * *

(1)_: When doing karaoke: Blair (Italics) Valerie (*Italics in asterisks*) Blair and Valerie (__**Italics and Bolded**__) People in restaurant_ (**Bolded**)

_I am sorry this took forever everyone! DX_  
_My writer's block has been destroyed by the music by Thousand Foot Krutch :D Yays!_  
_So, yeah.., Again, I'm really sorry!_  
_Let us know what you think and check out Jaiime95's stories, they are awesome!_  
_Music: Courtesy Call (Thousand Foot Krutch) Fight (Icon for Hire) We Are (Thousand Foot Krutch)_


End file.
